Strange Bird
by Lunatic with a Hero Complex
Summary: Jack Sparrow is an eccentric captain known all over the seas, but its lonely.How can that compete with enchantment over a strange captain that doesn't even want to be with him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Pirates of the Caribbean(unfortunately) But Scarlet, is every inch mine.  
  
Strange Bird  
  
Chapter One  
  
Philosophy is a strange thing to have, or hear as the case may be. No matter how alike two personalities are, their philosophy on life can be drastically different. But in the esteemed Jack Sp... excuse me, Captain Jack Sparrow's experience, one thing generally stayed the same, no matter how they believed how life should be lived, no man ever wanted to die.  
  
But he had met one woman who had appeared rather indifferent to it. Despite his misleading sway, and perfectly concocted drunkard's voice, Captain Sparrow was very aware, but even he feared death would eventually claim him. So a woman with such views stuck in your mind, her status heightened when, with the same indifference, she started a love affair, and then pursued it with such almost inhuman intensity. Yes, that was something to remember, yet now, Jack was wishing his memory was a little bit less industrious.  
  
*******  
  
Under the opinion of his own mind, Captain Jack Sparrow was the best-known pirate in the Caribbean, and also the most eccentric. He could befuddle any foe with a charming flash of his silver tongue, a wave like tilt of his lean, strong body, and a little bit of "so-far-under-your-nose-it's- invisible" trickery.  
  
Merchant ships heard he was in the area and immediately begged for different routes, maidens fair heard his rumors and withheld themselves from marriage, and he was the scourge of the sea, nigh the world.  
  
That was what inflated the smile spreading over his face when he saw one such unlucky merchant vessel sailing ahead of them now. Sailing, in fact, a little low, an indication of a heavy and (if they were lucky) expensive cargo.  
  
Down came the spyglass and the smile got larger. What genetics or mental characteristics went into the making of a pirate is a curious question, for pirates have been made of good and bad men, all of them seeking wealth in the most dishonest of ways. Whatever they were, Jack felt he had in spades, how else could seeing this low riding ship, ready to be taken like a ripe plum on a tree, bring him such a sense of happiness.  
  
"Drinedeen, prepare the cannons and hoist the colors, we've got a fight to start, savvy?" His first mate nodded, "Aye, Aye, Sir," and turned to bark the orders out to the crew. Immediately his Pearl sprang to life as his colors were raised to the sky. Sailors rushed about, some keeping the ships sails steady, others below deck, or on their way there, preparing to take the ship.  
  
The Black Pearl pulled quickly towards the vessel, prepared to pull along side, to warn them, and if they refused to go peacefully, he would fire.  
  
Jack's sway was less pronounced when on his ship. It was only on land that he walked as though perpetually drunk, the sway of a ship matched Jack's rhythm closely, and the Black Pearl's matched him perfectly.  
  
The Pearl pulled along side the ship, now known to be The Crowning Glory, and Jack shouted out to his men, "Hold yer cannon fire, 'till my signal mates, not a single cannonball, do ye hear?" He heard several scattered, "Aye, Aye, Sirs," but his attention was already turning back to The Crowning Glory, and he was opening his mouth to invite the crew of said ship to surrender peacefully or lose their ship as well as their cargo.  
  
When his eyes fell on the deck of the merchant boat, the words died on his lips. Confusion sparked in the dark brown irises of his eyes. This was strange, unusually strange, and it bothered him. For on the main deck of the king's merchant ship The Crowning Glory, there was absolutely nobody. 


	2. Odd imagery

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Pirates of the Caribbean(unfortunately) But Scarlet, is every inch mine. So please, stop asking.  
  
Author's Notes, this is actually only my third fic on this site, so bear with me if you don't like it, and review. Oh, and if you actually read this type, I AM A PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS in your review, it lets me know you're thinking of me.  
  
Strange Bird  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The ship was nice enough, well cared for, wood in good condition, the only thing out of place were the ropes that hung tautly over the edge of the ship the whole way around, strange, but true.  
  
The gangplank made a dull thud as it landed on the other ship. Jack stepped onto it and gently, but drunkenly, made his way to the other side. He jumped onto the deck. It hadn't just been his eyesight (it was impeccable) the deck was deserted.  
  
The sails moved to and fro of their own volition. "Mates, search the ship, any people you find, bring to me, any valuable cargo, load it onto the Pearl." For a few moments his men just stood there, looking at the deserted deck nervously.  
  
Jack's drunken manner evaporated, this was not acceptable and he angrily shouted, "I said now, you bilge rats!" At that, their feet moved with impressive speed, and they scattered like water on concrete.  
  
Captain Sparrow had gotten out of several potentially unhealthy situations by relying on his intuition and wit. Right now, his intuition was not pleased; it was battering his brain with the beats of a bird's wings.  
  
What kind of ship was left sailing with no one on the deck? He started down the stairs to below decks, impressed already by the ship's easy stride through the sea. Jack turned left into the first cabin he encountered, pushing the door open with his right hand. Apparently, the Captain's Quarters.  
  
Well furnished, with plush woods being the man theme. A mahogany desk on the far left wall, littered with the miscellany of a ship captain: compass, maps, and...ah, here was a strange thing, a pistol.  
  
Jack strode to the desk, picked it up, and checked it, empty. He passed the fabric draped bed out the door and went into the next one he saw. It was the crew's galley. In that room was one of the funniest things the famed Captain of The Black Pearl had ever seen.  
  
*****  
  
Twenty or so men all dressed in British sailing uniform, some of higher rank than others. All tied together with a long bit of rope. It wrapped around them as a whole, then began to twine in the feet of the outer ring of people. Then it spiraled inward, tangling some people with others and preventing separation.  
  
But this was not the funniest thing, oh no. They were all trying to escape, every one of them, and they were all going in different directions. One group would get an extra hard start one way and the other group connected to their bit of rope would be jerked backwards, so they would retaliate by pulling forward even harder.  
  
The result was what looked like a severely twisted form of the game tug-of- war. Jack grinned that infuriating grin, that he had crafted specially, so that it universally drove everyone mad by silently saying, "You'd never catch me in a situation like this," and proceeded to walk towards them.  
  
When the group saw that they were no longer alone, the escape attempts abruptly ceased and they began to shout at him to help them, raising a great and ear-harassing clamor.  
  
Jack let the din rise to a climax that was at the point of being unbearable, then he raised his hand and shouted quite loudly, "Silence!" Quiet immediately fell, and Jack now smiled good naturedly, "Now gentlemen, one of you please be so kind as to explain." At once the noise started again, and Jack held his hand back up and waited for them to be quiet. He pointed to a rather important looking man with an askew gray wig, "You, explain." 


	3. New players

Disclaimer: No, I do not own pirates of the Caribbean. The only things that are truly mine are Captain Scarlet and her ship.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you heartily my one and only reviewer, Cayenne Pepper Powder I am indeed grateful, so please, go with my blessings. Be happier, this chapter is much longer. Small keebler elf friend: Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse the authoress, she has trouble grasping reality when she can't find her pen.  
  
Authoress: Elf, oh Elf, what are you telling them, am I going to have to sick my teddy grams on you.  
  
Strange Bird  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The man, who did not look like he appreciated being referred to as "you", held up his head proudly and tried to look dignified in the most undignified of positions, "Free us, and you may have the explanation you wish for." Jack's grin grew wider as he prepared to corner the man, British soldiers were desperately easy to corner, and there was nothing like that look on their face when they were.  
  
"In case you didn't notice, I'm a pirate. Not only that, mate, I'm a Captain, savvy? As such I want me explanation before I be givin' ye what ye want. So loosen yer tongue or remain in yer rather amusin' yet sad predicament. Do we have an accord?"  
  
The man looked even farther from satisfied than he had been in the beginning but his wish for freedom was strong so he nodded, "Yes, unwillingly, but surely...sir...we have an accord." Jack did not go without noticing the man's refusal to use his title, but he let it go for now, he had other ways of annoying this stuffed shirt of a man.  
  
Jack upped the appearance of friendly good will, "Marvelous, now please, continue." The gray haired British officer nodded, "Before we continue, I suppose you should be aware, that I too am a Captain, the Captain of this fine ship." Jack nodded respectfully, he may not respect the British, but he respected a ship Captain, "duly noted sir, now on with the story."  
  
The captain of the fine ship they were on stood up straighter, if that was possible, and continued, "We were making good time towards Port Augustine, our cargo was..." he looked at Jack untrustingly and the rest of his crew shifted against each other uncomfortably, fast tiring of the ropes that bound them. The captain continued delicately, "It was... rich in nature."  
  
"Several hours ago, one of my men caught sight of a ship coming from behind on our starboard side. A peculiar looking ship indeed. It started to pull alon..." "Wait," interrupted Jack, "you say this was a peculiar lookin' ship, aye? I beg ye, how so?"  
  
He looked annoyed to be interrupted, but one's survival instincts are incredibly strong when they have to be. "Well, the color in itself was strange. It was painted in an almost red lacquer. The bow had a rather unusual prow figure, a woman offering up a sword to the heavens, very inappropriate for a vessel."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation at the thought process of the British upper class, their priorities were rather out of order, "Can you describe 'er colors to me?" The other captain rolled his eyes, "I suppose, if you must waist my time asking. It was a wine red background. In the foreground was the image of a female with long hair poised as if in battle with a sword, once again, very inappropriate."  
  
Jack searched his extensive memory for a ship with such colors, but he'd never seen one. The Glory's Captain cleared his throat, bringing Jack out of his thoughts, "May I continue now?" Jack nodded, adding a sway almost subconsciously, must keep up at least some appearances while you handled business.  
  
"When I noticed by the hoisted colors that they were indeed pirates," here the British captain gave a slight sneer in the direction of the Pirate captain, "I immediately made my men ready the cannons, and prepare to defend the ship. The ship began to pull up along even with us and we were able to see her name, The Bloody Ruby, as it were. Then the captain came on deck, and prepared to try negotiating a peaceful surrender."  
  
Jack swayed slightly with the ship as he thought on this, a ship he didn't know may hold a captain he did, "Tell me fine sir, can ye tell me what this fine gentleman looked like?" The captain of the British vessel once again looked agitated, "It was a she, sir, and I can describe her, but I do not see the relevance of this."  
  
Jack smirked, "May I know yer name Captain?" The man looked at him warily, "I suppose, I am Captain Brookes of the British Royal Navy." "Ahh," Jack said, "Well, I don't see the relevance of lettin' ye out of yer binds, Captain Brookes, but does that mean I won't be doin' it, I suppose that depends on yer fine self, aye?"  
  
Captain Brookes looked disapproving, yet frightened at the same time, his need to get out of the ropes warring with his need to preserve his dignity, "Very well. A tall woman, about 5'9". Thick, dark, brown hair, curls. Dark brown eyes. She wore red apparel and an alarming shade of crimson lip rouge. If not for the large scar across her chin, and down her throat, she would have almost been a respectable seeming woman."  
  
Jack nodded thoughtfully and then looked up, the spark of interest lighting in his eye, "Did this interesting sounding strumpet give ye a name Captain Brookes?" Brookes nodded, "She said her name was Captain Scarlet Free."  
  
Nothing in that name rang the long ranging bells of knowledge that Captain Jack Sparrow had acquired, but she sounded interesting all the same. Sometimes he wearied of being known as the eccentric pirate of the Caribbean, and many of his last rivals had long sailed to other waters or stopped competing with him, this new challenge was the thing he needed to restore his faith in his façade to detract from his past, letting him now that no matter how bad, if you could change yourself, you could change your fortunes. Jack Sparrow didn't change for the world, the world changed for him.  
  
"Continue yer story Captain, I don't have all bloody day to wait while yer spewin' facts out of yer bloomin' mouth." His British opponent's cheeks got very red indeed, but he continued calmly, "She asked me to come across to negotiate a potential agreement. I assumed that, being one fo the gentler female race, she was hesitant to kill unnecessarily."  
  
Jack let a wry chuckle escape his mouth, "I'll be assumin' yer assumption was wrong, good sir?" Captain Brookes ignored him haughtily and continued, "When I crossed over she invited me into her cabin for what she called a civilized discussion. She had a peculiar way of speaking, this Scarlet." "Captain Scarlet," Jack corrected thoughtlessly, he didn't know the broad, but he knew the frustration born of misnaming.  
  
"Either way," Brookes continued, "she was strange, she would talk in an abstract way about things that didn't entirely pertain to the conversation, in such a normal fashion that it confused you into thinking it was important. Anyhow, I went with her into her cabin." He cleared his throat and a blush rose steadily up his cheeks, "In there, we talked, just talked, nothing else," his voice was agitated and deferent, as though he were denying an allegation sent his way.  
  
"We were in the midst of a... heated conversation when I heard the first shouts. Of course, I quickly ran out of her cabin, only to find utter chaos. The woman's crew had launched a full-scale attack on my men. Of course their crew size was almost double ours so we were disadvantaged from the very beginning." Captain Brookes seemed almost to be pleading with Captain Sparrow not to blame him, trying to convince him of something.  
  
"By the time I arrived on deck, several of my men were dead and more were battling. Of course I went into battle with my men, but when a respectable crew is attacked with such cowardliness, it is near impossible to..." "Stop, stop, just stop right there," Jack looked angry and irritated, "Please stop your bloody righteous blubbering, admit it, ye did a stupid thing, you're regretting it, I'm sure, but please don't offend me ears by trying to make up awful excuses."  
  
"Pardon me you filthy scoundrel, dare you speak to me of making up excuses, you have no right." Jack raised his hands to the sky in a gesture of submission that did not mask his obvious anger, "If ye feel that I have no right to be speakin' to you, then I'll leave yer fine company, savvy?"  
  
Jack's eyebrow arched into his bandanna as he turned casually on his left foot and began to saunter toward the door. Though he may be a scoundrel and a pirate (though he was proud of these facts) but he admitted when he made a mistake. All truth told, he had no intention of letting the group of pompous white wig bastards free, but as long as they didn't know that, he had something to bargain with, which was a useful commodity.  
He counted his fingers on his right hand, measuring the time it would take the peacock to realize he wasn't bluffing. When he got to five a shout rang out, "You surely don't mean to just leave us here do you?"  
  
Jack spun back around on the same foot and looked thoughtful, "That notion had crossed me brain, oh aye." The deceitfully inebriated pirate pretended to think for a few more seconds before he continued, "but I might find the plea worth me while, if you can continue with your tale undeterred." 


	4. In search of a scarlet

Disclaimer: Are you even going to ask, or will I have to sick my elves on you, don't make me. I don't own it.  
  
Author's Note: I am going to allow anonymous reviews now, sorry for the inconvenience, luv you if you review, please review.  
  
Strange Bird  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Captain Brookes looked as though he hated being brought down to a place where he was forced to cooperate with a pirate, but when his men started to rustle in impatience and anger around him, he gave up the ghost of his dignity.  
  
"Very well Captain Sparrow, I will finish my story, there is not much remaining to it anyhow. As you can see, we were defeated in the battle, and we were forced to watch that atrocious harlot as she first tied our cannons to ropes and then lowered them into the sea, all around the ship."  
  
Jack did not even try to stifle his laughter, "I'll like this broad, she's me kind of pirate."  
  
Brookes waited in a British Navy silence until Jack was finished, then continued, "The woman honestly had no shame, when the canons were all submerged, and we were riding low, due of course to their combined force, she walked right up to me, to me, a Captain of the Royal Navy, and kissed me on the cheek."  
  
Yes, now he could see it, now that he looked, the dim red outline of a woman's mouth, a shape Jack knew well, with the tracings of the lines in her lips left in between a dark shade of crimson.  
  
"After that final and degrading humiliation, she brought my men and myself down here and had her crew bind us as we are now." The Captain of the Black Pearl felt the wheels turning in his head, a kind of whirring feel. The appearance of an extremely lucky, perpetually drunk pirate captain was at times a useful ruse, but in truth he could be an alarmingly clever and dangerous man.  
  
This Captain of the Bloody Ruby sounded like a woman who spoke his language, and who could prove a useful ally in a time of need.  
  
"Thank you Captain Brookes, you truly have been very cooperative, now for my side of the aforesaid bargain."  
  
He walked about twenty feet away from the tied group and took out a knife. A small, cheap thing, bought in the markets of Singapore, easily spared. Jack lay it on the ground and turned back to them, "Now, when you reach this knife, ye'll be able to get yerselves free. You need to learn to work together anyway, crew'd never work any other way, savvy?"  
  
With that final remark he gave them a glinting grin and swayed out of the room, wildly proud of his own actions. He stopped at the Captain's quarters and went to one of the walls.  
  
There he carved his name and the motto, "A coward is someone who turns away from the important fight, and tells everyone he won it."- A description of Captain Brookes. The man honestly had no idea how close he had come to having Captain Jack Sparrow's dagger in his chest  
  
He came back on deck and Gibbs ran up to him, out of breath and jabbering, "Capt'n, there be no cargo, and there be no cannons, there be nothin' but, still the ship, she rides low, and there's no one on board."  
  
"Calm down Gibbs, I found all the crew below decks, 'nother pirate took the swag, and the cannons be hanging overboard, I suggest we get the crew and make ourselves scarce afore they be reachin' that knife." Gibbs's eyes crinkled in confusion, "Sir?" "Never mind, just hurry."  
  
Gibbs was halfway across the deck when with a sound like sticks hitting fence posts, one of the ropes holding the sea bound cannons snapped. "Gibbs!" "Aye, sir" "Half a moment, get out yer knife and snip the lines you see hangin' over the edge of the ship." "Aye sir." They set to work and soon the ship was rocking as if in a swell and the cannons were sinking into the depths of the Caribbean. Jack turned to the crew that had accumulated on the deck, "Now, we go."  
  
The crew scurried over the gangplank and as pirates hit the deck, Jack gave out his next order, "Now full sail straight ahead, and make it quick."  
  
He would catch up with the Bloody Ruby. He would meet this Captain Scarlet. Why, because he was Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Reviewing is good, be good, review my elves and teddy grams will love you. 


	5. Memories, and finding your target

Disclaimer: Must we go over this again, really it's getting redundant, oh well, don't own them, not rich enough, can't kidnap them, they aren't real.  
  
Elf: That's what they said about me, take hope dearheart, Jack Sparrow's out there somewhere.  
  
Authoress: Thank you Oh So Nice Super Elf buddy, I shall write now with renewed vigor and happiness.  
  
Elf: No problem, and it's just Sam, not Oh So Nice... oh well, call me what you want.  
  
Authoress: K, (blissfully happy at new revelation, types with jolly speed)  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank all my beautimous reviewers,  
  
Cayenne Pepper Powder- Oh I love you you faithful persistent first reviewer, you make me happy. You get your very own elf friend.  
  
Daughter of the Wind- It's coming, she's a hard bird to write. Thank you for reviewing. My Halloween socks with little bells are thankful, and they are rocking.  
  
SugarNspikes- Glad you like it, I aim to please. Oh and for the record, I'm personally a Pringles gal, but Goldfish do rock.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Elf: Bout time.  
  
Strange Bird  
  
Chapter  
  
"Cap'n, if ye don't mind me askin', where exactly would we be goin'?" Gibbs waited on an answer as Jack turned from the wheel of his ship and fixed him with his dark brown stare, "Well, for all you'll be needin' to know, we're goin' to the moon, but since you asked, we're goin' to make the acquaintance of a fellow pirate whom I'd like to meet."  
  
Jack's mind's eye had already formed a picture of her, a brunette woman with intelligent and humorous brown eyes. A warriors stance with a laugher's gate, a nice mouth with laugh lines that could look terribly mean. All in all, a challenge, a fun one.  
  
Gibbs watched as his captain's eyes got the look that said he was planning on causing problems, and gave up on trying to understand, "Alright sir, whatever you say." Jack wasn't even with him anymore, he was imagining what the best plan was for presenting the proper first image to this fascinating woman was, but he had enough presence of mind left to turn to Gibbs and reply, "Too right."  
  
*****  
  
In his head, his personal motto was simple, uncomplicated, not very wordy, just one sentence, "Don't let them hear you scream." But he found it more difficult with every lash, every lodging of the cats' nine tails.  
  
The only way he hadn't broken until this moment was that he hadn't imagined what his back must look like. Every day, for minutes that stretched like decades, they brought him out to try a different method.  
  
Oh, they weren't just persistent, no these bastards were down right stubborn. Every time they brought him down to ask him about their oh so bloody important question, he grinned at them through the bruised and blood covered skin that used to be his face and sent them a stinging remark.  
  
Half the time he didn't know what he said, just as long as it sounded sarcastic and he kept grinning. But God, it was getting so hard not to scream, as the glass ridden leather once again stuck in his flesh, but he...  
  
What was that pounding, and who was calling his name, "Cap'n, Cap'n Sparrow." Strange, everyone in this hellhole of a place just called him "pirate." But now they were gone, before his very eyes, the stone room was dissolving...  
  
Jack sat straight up in bed, sweat coating him. "Capt'n Sparrow, are you awake sir?"  
  
Captain Sparrow swung his legs off the bed, shaking off the memories, life happened, then you died. Make it worth while damn it. He picked up his hat off of his deck. Not a man aboard the Pearl knew about his past, not even Joshamee, his unofficial biographer.  
  
Jack opened the door with a smart motion, "What is it Raines?" The small cabin boy looked at him with the slightest tinge of fear at his Captain's rough and gravelly tone, but he continued on reasonably calmly, "Sir, we've spotted sails in the distance."  
  
"Good man, Raines, yer message is delivered, now return to your post." "Aye sir."  
  
*****  
  
This had gone quicker than he thought, he thought they would much farther ahead of them then they were, but sure enough, as the Black Pearl approached the ship ahead of them, they, or rather I should say Jack,(as the crew hadn't been filled in on the back story) saw the described banner being raised up the mast.  
  
Black on red, like everything else on that bloody ship, including the captain.  
  
All truth told, Captain Jack was a little disappointed, he'd rather been anticipating the chase and the negotiations that followed. It was a new challenge on the sea, something he enjoyed. Hopefully, the experience itself would make up for the lack of suspense.  
  
When he saw their colors go up, her ordered his own flag (white sparrow over a black background) and the white flag of truce raised. This was just precaution, there would be heavy negotiations before boarding anyway, but it was nice to start out on good terms.  
  
The Bloody Ruby was a vessel to rival the Black Pearl in size. A respectable ship, one a captain could be proud of. Hulls such a deeply colored wood, that they were almost a form of red.  
  
Like the Pearl, she sported oars out of the hulls. Her sails were white, he'd expected crimson sails, but he wasn't disappointed. Her colors flew proudly on the mast, as though glad to represent such a ship.  
  
But the crew on deck was a sight to behold. All of them obviously pirates, dirty, and bedraggled in the way of clothing, but each of them were sailors to be proud of.  
  
Instead of milling about on deck spoiling for a fight, they were lined up on the side the Pearl was pulling up on, hands on their swords, prepared to defend. Jack would've liked to have them on his crew.  
  
He didn't see a sign of the captain anywhere, he'd figured she'd be obvious, women usually were.  
  
"We'd like to discuss a truce, aye?" Jack shouted out, characteristic slur in active, but understandable. Sometimes, he got sick of playing this part, but not when it was useful, like now, "I'd like to talk to yer captain. Not 'ere for pilferin' purposes, just a li'l chat s'all."  
  
The Ruby's crew remained silent, and they didn't move an inch from their places. Jack brought his hands into the conversation, looking strangely reasonable while being oddly off kilter, "Yer training is impeccable, to be sure, but all I want is to be speakin' with yer captain, all by me onesies, savvy? So summon the infamous Miss Scarlet, or usher me to her, aye?"  
  
"That would be Captain Scarlet, Mr. Sparrow, and I'd appreciate it if you'd use the title, this may be no tea party, but parlor etiquette is expected."  
  
Jack Sparrow was struck silent, how ever briefly, for the first time in a while. While he'd been blabbering to the crew, the captain hims... excuse him, herself had appeared on deck, and she was an interesting specimen.  
  
Her hair was long and brown as he'd imagined it, but it was also slightly curly, with natural highlights born of long hours working in the sun. Resting on top of the curls, which were partially tightly braided to keep them out of her vision, was a dilapidated, but noble tri-cornered hat.  
  
Her dark brown eyes, like his, were rimmed in kohl, but the effect on her eyes was slightly different than the effect on his.  
  
Where his caused his eyes to be outstanding and confusing while slightly mysterious, hers made them beautiful and starkly dangerous. But make no mistake, she was not a female bred for beauty. The beauty that made itself noticed was natural or enhanced by her piracy.  
  
Sharp cheekbones with tanned sloping cheeks. Thick lips, dried by the sun and painted a deep red. She was tall, at least 5'11". Her clothes consisted of a crimson cotton waistcoat over a similarly colored shirt, wide sleeves and a wide collar, more than likely originally a man's. Regular cotton breeches tucked into black leather boots.  
  
Around her surprisingly feminine hips rode a belt sporting a musket, a sword, and two daggers.  
  
But the thing that offset her from being another woman with pirate dreams was the jagged scar leading from just below her bottom lip all the way down her throat and into her shirt.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, as overwhelmingly attractive as I am sure I am, we and the Gods do not have time to wait while you catalogue my appearance."  
  
Despite his pompous tendencies, Brookes had been right about one thing, her method of speaking was abstract. It was as though she was discussing the weather over brunch, only it seemed important to hear every word.  
  
"I just want to be speakin' with ye Captain Free, don't get me wrong. I feel we could make an... alliance... you and I."  
Jack tried to pitch her rhythm by cocking his eyebrow suggestively as he said this, though it wasn't too hard, as he looked at her, he could imagine kissing her, he could even feel her kissing back, strong and firm, teeth pressed against lips. But she seemed unperturbed, and for that, as much as it annoyed him, he admired her.  
  
"Of course Captain Sparrow, you must forgive me, its been a long time since I've had a peaceful guest on My Ruby. Birds nor fish can blame me for losing some of my rules of behavior, you may come over at once, your company is most welcome. But please, manners demand that first we both promise peace among our crews, if you please."  
  
Scarlet began to walk towards the edge of her ship, and she gestured for Jack to do the same. When he had, she made an offhand gesture to her crew behind her, and immediately three of them sprang to life like ancient statues resurrected and retrieved a gangplank.  
  
"My Dear Fellow Captain, I would never be more 'appy than to promise such a thing. I've no intention of startin' a fight."  
  
"That is simply marvelous Captain Sparrow, as I've already taken a British ship today, which I'm sure you've already seen, and it would be dreadfully tiresome to fight with another pirate ship. Though winning is nice, you are as well, and I'd hate to have to kill you, without sleeping with you first."  
  
Jack was taken aback, on the inside anyway, outside his body manufactured that smile that was laced with innuendos, and screamed of dirty thoughts. Not only was she strange and oddly cocky, she had taken his very own trick and turned it on him...and it had worked.  
  
He got his mind back quickly, "I too agree it would be a cryin' shame to lose such an opportunity, so meet me on the gangplank mate, and we'll shake on peace, savvy?"  
  
Scarlet nodded her approval and with a light step boarded the gangplank as Jack did, to meet in the middle.  
  
She extended a work hardened hand, a trait he noticed, she wasn't idle, and offered her promise, "My men won't fight unless attacked." Jack took her hand and fought back the slight attraction to give his promise, "The same goes for my men, if they aren't attacked they won't fight." They shook and both turned to their crews.  
  
Jack was stern, indicating serious orders, "One of ye's starts a brawl, and I'll 'ave yer 'ead."  
  
Scarlet turned to her crew and spoke only two words, but they meant volumes, "Defense only." They comprehended and stood still.  
  
Jack followed Scarlet off her side of the gangplank and towards her cabin, "Jus' don't try to pull what ye did with Cap'n Brookes, peacock that he is." "Don't worry," she said, "I won't."  
  
O.K, wanna see more, then please review, and here's a question, would you like to see some Scarlet point of view, I'm considering it, and I want your opinion, the elf will thank you.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	6. Odd Negotiations

Disclaimer: At one time, Sparrow was mine, I hid him in my hat, but he escaped and once again he is owned by Disney, damn the bad luck. You people know I don't own this, keep up.  
  
Elf: Leave them alone and write before I take your cookie.  
  
Authoress: Don't threaten my cookie, or I'll edit you out of existence, don't think I won't do it.  
  
Elf: Gulp, O.k., just please write, people are getting frustrated.  
  
Thanks:  
  
SugarNSpikes: Thank you for your high praise, we're grateful, rock on buddy.  
  
Strange Bird  
  
Chapter Six Negotiations  
  
Jack followed the female captain through her cabin door and closed it behind him. For a moment they both stood there in an awkward silence, staring at each other. Her dark brown gaze boring into his own piercing stare.  
  
Then he swayed out of his hip-cocked position and formed a swaggering bow, his arm extended towards the chair behind the desk. Amused at the gesture, she played the charming, but frightening smile that she'd toppled many a captain with.  
  
She hadn't lied; Scarlet wasn't going to try what she had with Brookes. That ghastly man had moved on her before she'd even had the chance to start on him. She'd led him on until the moment of opportunity had arisen.  
  
Sporting such a smile, she knew she wouldn't tumble the captain of the Black Pearl, but it was nice to soften those you might need to attack.  
  
Jack could see what his hostess (A.N. Wanna twinkie) was doing; yet it was still effective. It made her the grass on the other side, wanted, but hard to attain.  
  
Captain Scarlet moved towards the seat. She did not walk gracefully as he might have expected, but she did indeed use the warriors stance as he'd imagined.  
  
When she turned around and noticed he himself was not being seated, she gestured, once again like a woman presiding over a garden party, towards the chair opposite hers, "My esteemed Captain, though I am very much aware through experience or gossip of the birds, how much easier it is to appear intimidating while standing, please do me the courtesy of being seated while we converse."  
  
Jack, far from being struck by her words, found them delightful, and he found his verbal track easy enough, a thing he valued, "Besides my obvious passion for the pleasures of me ship, the only thing I enjoy more is the pleasing of such fine women as yerself, savvy?" once again quirking his eyebrow as insignia of unclean thoughts, not expecting to startle her, but seeing it as camaraderie.  
  
With that last bit of banter he seated himself in the chair, hitching his right leg over the armrest.  
  
She sat down fluidly, leaning back and resting her hands carelessly on the arms of her chair, her eyes shifting slowly inside the kohl. As she started to speak she took off the hat, placing it on the desk and running her fingers backwards through it to dispel the stiffness, "Now, I believe you said you wished to speak with me, or were you just saying that to keep my crew from shooting you, they would have you know, my permission or not."  
  
"Yes, me most int'r'sting lass, I wish to discuss with ye an on sea alliance. I see you on the sea, I help you if you need it, or I pass with just a tip 'o' me hat. You see me, you help if I need it, or pass on with just a curtsy. One of use needs reinforcements in a ... project... the other is obliged to come. Most basically, I just be wantin' peace with ye, savvy?"  
  
Scarlet smiled, not the seductive Captain smile, but a genuine smile of amusement, it looked to Jack like it wasn't used often, like it was more often replaced with manufactured smiles used for certain purposes, "Captain Sparrow, you truly do surprise me. I knew you weren't one of the usual "Juliet marries Paris" kind of men, so to speak, but I was faithful your intentions were eventual.  
  
Jack lost her near the end of the sentence, he'd understood the reference, but wasn't really sure how it applied to him, "How so, Mademoiselle Free?"  
  
Now her eyebrows arched in surprise, once again the expression looked as rare and dusty as his loyalty to the crown, "First of all, "Monsieur" Sparrow, call me Captain, or don't expect the same from me.  
  
"Now, as I'm sure you're aware, women Captains are more plentiful in the Caribbean than fish these days, but unlike their scalely counterparts, these women remain captains of their destinies usually little more than a year after their maiden voyage. Then love strikes and what's hers is his and what's his is his. I, my little bird friend, am a rarity."  
  
She stood from the chair and walked over to the barrel on the floor, "A drink Captain Sparrow, or do you drink the air, like your namesake?" "I've no objection the taste of alcohol every so often, if ye ken?"  
  
She nodded and took out two tankards from a drawer to the left. Scarlet still seemed abstract, but now she moved like she wanted a fight, just to relieve her anger. She handed him one of the tankards and he questioned her, "Tell me Captain Scarlet, how're you a rarity, I've seen many a woman in the sea."  
  
"Ahh, so have I, but I have yet to meet one who's been the captain of a ship for fifteen years." Her hand came to rest on the interior wall of her ship, "Captain Sparrow, I built my Ruby with my own hands, and I've been her captain without interruption since."  
  
"Well, aye, that explains yer endangered status, but how would that change my intentions?"  
  
"If you'll excuse my bluntness, Captain, men are unerringly greedy. To most male eyes, a beautiful ship like my Ruby captained by a woman for so long is sacrilegious. They seek to court, bed, and woo me, as a means to gain my ship.  
  
"Many a man has died where you sit for seeking such a purpose. I don't take kindly to it. To speak the truth, as bees tell it, with a sting, I had every intention of killing you if you tried that, which I expected you too, you didn't. Lucky you."  
  
"Aye, 'tis a strange breed of luck that stays wi' me so long. But fear not for the sting Captain Free, many a person, man 'er woman, has threatened to kill me."  
  
"Dear Captain Sparrow, that is where our differences end, many threats of death, but obviously not even one of them has carried through. Honestly, my story would be believable if only one person would hold to their threat of death."  
  
Jack cocked his head, like a dog listening for its master. The paradoxes presented by that sentence would have to be thought over at one time, but for now he just nodded his head, "Aye, so true, but now, do we have a truce, or shall we simply go at each other and see who drops first."  
  
"I accept your truce, its reasonable and fair, not to mention I get the notion that we could have more fun as friends than foes."  
  
They stood up and both moved for the door, Jack tilting his head back and away to drain the remaining liquid in his tankard, and then placing it on the desk. Scarlet grinned at his nonchalance at her potential status as an enemy, drained her glass as well, and without pause, placed it ever so naturally on the floor about four feet in front of the door, "Shall we ascend Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"Certainly." Two different calloused hands reached for the door handle, meeting the other half way. These hands led to forearms, which led to elbows, which then went on to shoulders, then necks, each of these stemming a head of it's respective gender.  
  
A dark brown gaze lined in black met black lined brown eyes. Silence ruled all for its whole minute of fame. Stillness. Tension. Both heads, one male, one female, leaned towards each other. Red lips met pale pink ones, both sun dried and toughened.  
  
The clanking of beads was the only sound. With a ferocity that is only leant to pirate captains and fighting soldiers, the bandanna resting on beaded hair was shoved askew by tan fingers searching out the planes of a face.  
  
The tri-cornered hat resting on curled hair of brown hit the floor with a muffled thump as ringed hands ran themselves through the strands, stopping to twine in the curls.  
  
With a gasp, their mouths parted, and they looked at each other. With a sigh that broke the tension that seems bred for such situations, Scarlet reached down to pick up her hat, "This would be an interesting route to explore later, but now, we have crews to attend to, shall we go forth?"  
  
Jack fixed his bandanna, flashed a golden grin, and nodded, "Aye." 


	7. A falling out

Disclaimer: Don't own it, (cries uncontrollably, gets over it) anyway, don't sue me.  
  
No elf repertoire, don't feel like it.  
  
Strange Bird  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Men of the Pearl, meet yer new friends, the men of the Ruby." Cheers rose into the sea air from the Black Pearl, only when they quieted, did Scarlet speak, "My fine crew, meet your new allies, the crew of the Black Pearl."  
  
It seemed there was some hidden sign that allowed them to move and they cheered as heartily as Jack's crew had before them.  
  
Jack turned to Scarlet, "If I may?" Scarlet just nodded. Having fellow Captain's approval, Jack hopped on the side of his ship, twining his hands in one of the ropes and swinging his hands into his announcement, "Men of the Pearl, men of the Ruby, tonight, we celebrate."  
  
Cheers rose from both sides this time, louder than before. It seemed that, however well trained her crew was, they still had a fondness for rum.  
  
Between the many members of both crews, something similar to a small band had been gathered. Fiddles, harmonicas, and one instance of a man that played a flute. They were playing on the deck of the Bloody Ruby while drunken pirates alternated between dancing sluggishly, talking loudly, and drinking.  
  
A game of cards was being played on the starboard side of the foredeck and several arguments had broken out among the players, but they were quickly stifled into complacence by more drink.  
  
The Ruby's crew, it appeared, was only silent when faced with an enemy ship. Otherwise, they could be the most piratically loud of creatures, and several of them were talking in slurred tones with members of the Pearl's crew about things that may or may not have happened.  
  
However, on either of the decks, neither captain was to be seen.  
  
Neither of the crews missed their presence.  
  
All truth told, neither crew even noticed they were gone.

* * *

Scarlet stared deeply into Jack's eyes, her gaze intense, focused. He stared back at her, his eyes saying silent volumes. The tension stretched, waiting. As she made her move, a mischievous smile graced her features. Her hands moved downwards and she spoke in soft triumphant tones,  
  
"Royal Flush."  
  
"Love, you have to be cheating, there is no bloody way you can win eight hands in a row."  
  
"Captain Sparrow, I'm surprised at you, though my bird friends tell me I'm many things, I am no cheat, I "bend" the rules. Besides, who are you to speak, my caged chirper, when you blatantly cheated throughout the whole game."  
  
"My dear, I've done nothin' of the sort, I didin' cheat the first hand."  
  
A half empty barrel of alcohol sat to the left of the table, resigned in its position to be emptied.  
  
Rather large, mix-matched glasses resided each next to its own pirate. Needless to say, neither captain was entirely sober.  
  
For the card game, they had opted for Jack's cabin, more spacious, and fair, he'd already visited her cabin.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, I do believe you have forgotten to wind your clock properly, your gears are out of order."  
  
"Well, me int'r'stin' Cap," he hiccupped, "Cap'n Free, you gave up yer gears a while back, an' now ye jus' run on the springs, tha' of course, is meant in a good way."  
  
"Sometimes though, I want my gears back, if only for the sound of them ticking."  
  
Jack tried to inconspicuously place his hand on her back, took it away when she stiffened and settled for gesturing with them dramatically, "I know exactly what you mean love."  
  
She suddenly got very sober, "Captain, I really think you do."  
  
Humans have a way of panicking when their façade breaks down. They realize and snap back so fast you could get whiplash. Scarlet appeared to have such a moment, her soberness disappeared and she was back.  
  
She leaned in so close it looked like she was going to kiss him. Reflexively, he leaned forward to meet her. An inch or so away from her mouth, she stopped him with a hand on the chest, "Now Captain Sparrow, as decorum demands, I must leave, but no tears please."  
  
Her mouth followed her head as she leaned further to be next to his right ear, "See you tomorrow... Captain."  
  
Goosebumps raised in a line from his neck to his stomach. Scarlet was leaning back for the retreat. Going to leave him half-cocked was she, just try. His arm flashed out, quick despite intoxication, and grabbed her wrist, "Where ya goin' my dear?"  
  
Her head turned on her neck as though on iron hinges, slowly, he almost expected a creak of rusty metal. Bright sparks of some unidentifiable emotion leapt from her, "Mr. Sparrow, not decorum, but disgust bid you release me now, if you do not, such an action ceases our accord."  
  
Jack just grinned on, his arm still tightly gripping hers. "Do not make the most unhealthy mistake, Mr. Sparrow, of raising me in anger."  
  
Jack's hand held steadily on, had he been sober, he might have been wiser, but as it was, he just kept pulling her in, "Love, be fair, come now."   
  
With great triumph, he felt her muscles relax. Once again, a sober Captain Jack would have been suspicious. He pulled her towards him until their bodies were flush, "Not so bad eh?  
  
Her hand was quick and light as she grabbed his sword, pulling it out and moving back, drawing her own. Scarlet held them so that the ends crossed. The V left by the tips she put around Captain Jack's neck, "I warned you Sparrow, what I do not give willingly, you do not try to take by force."  
  
Now, Jack was very sober, "Listen love, I was just ..." "_Captain_, Sparrow, that's Captain." Her abstract demeanor had vanished, she was a human now, a very angry human. "Captain, I was jus' playin', I didn't know you'd take it so badly."  
  
"Well Sparrow, I do, I take it very badly."  
  
Jack looked down ate the blades crossed against his neck, "duly noted." Usually, when someone threatened his life, he had a tendency to let that person's status slip somewhat in his mind. But, far from being angry, now of all things, he was more interested.  
  
As his oddly wired brain mapped out the phrases that would save his life, he wanted to understand her. She seemed like a conquest on the far horizon. He wanted to know her secrets. He wanted to find the skeletons in her closet and hide her from them until they rotted away.  
  
But first, and foremost, he just wanted to get her, this being so similar but completely obtuse to himself.  
  
"I've been informed of this grave mistake and I do here, solemnly swear, on pain of death, never to make it again. Now, could you do me a favor and lower the blades, they're beginnin' to sting, aye?"  
  
Liquor is a beautiful and evil thing. It makes victims of tyrants and lawyers of criminals. It sends good men into actions that are of ill repute. It tears down the purposeful walls of a person who spent years building them up.  
  
The sword blades reversed their motion and backed away from Captain Jack's throat, "Understood and forgiven Captain, drink mars us all, as the Christians say. Now, I must tend to the disciples of my religion, piracy. I'll see you on the morrow Captain."  
  
Jack stood up, his eyebrows coming together in a frown, his mouth opened to speak, but he was cut off when she flipped his sword over and held it out to him. He took it wordlessly. His eyes followed her back as she turned and headed towards his cabin door, then his tongue found words, "Don't leave in such distemper Captain Free, stay an' have one las' drink with me, savvy?"  
  
Scarlet stopped her progress, and turned her head back. A half hearted smile, that seemed sick of being itself was displayed wearily on her mouth, "I'm sorry Captain Sparrow, I can't, my men are indisposed, so I must make my ship ready to depart, we leave you in the morning. I've other captains to conquer with my ..." she paused here, brought her hand up to feel her hair, and brought it around to rest on her forehead, as if it pained her. Then she brought it down in a sweeping gesture that encompassed her whole person, "charms. Adieu."  
  
She picked her hat up off of the table they had been drinking on and went out of the door, leaving Jack to ponder this night through a more aware, but still drink muddled mind.  
  
Right now, she was probably crossing over to her ship amongst the cheers of drunken pirates. She would smile graciously at all the men on her deck, then go about checking the ropes and sails to make sure none needed fixing.  
  
Jack covered his face with his hands and sighed into them, he almost wished he'd never met this broad.

* * *

Scarlet ascended the stairs from Sparrow's cabin slowly. As she took each step, her hand rose as if with a mind of it's own to her throat. It caressed the scar there, running up and down its rough texture. The scar went all the way down into her shirt.  
  
There, there were more, some shorter, some longer, all attached to unpleasant memories.  
  
She had bedded every man on her crew. Usually they tried on their own, she was kind to them and lonely sailors, good men or not, respond to kindness, but sometimes, it was she who initiated it.  
  
Every man that sailed with her was fiercely devoted to his captain. They would defend her with their life, but luckily, in almost all cases, they hadn't had to.  
  
Yes, she'd bedded every man on her crew, but she'd always kept her shirt on, a personal rule. As a result, most of her crew only knew of the one scar. Sure, there were some that extended past her belly button, but in the heat of passion and the dark of night, who noticed them.  
  
She treated each man equally, and she loved them all, but she made sure none of them had known her before she was Captain, and she'd told no one of her past. A generous and talented Captain... that was a ghost.  
  
Sparrow had made her nervous. Men with brains equal to those of a dust mite tried most attempts at force. Sparrow was far too cunning to be trying such things. She guessed though, that intoxication played a small part in his behavior. Also, she'd been tempted to go along with him, not an intelligent idea, to her way of thinking.  
  
Scarlet crossed onto the deck of her ship where a goodish number of both hers and Captain Sparrows crew had passed out. The crewmembers still awake when she came on board applauded. She grinned at them all and gave the greeting they expected, but weren't really listening to, "Be merry gentlemen, you've earned it."  
  
They applauded harder; she knew they'd have done the same had she made a statement concerning the shark population. They just wanted an excuse to drink.  
  
Scarlet walked atop the railing of her Ruby, checking and securing ropes that enabled it to sail. When she was sure all was in good repair, she made towards her cabin. The wooden door creaked as it opened, a comforting and normal sound. As the door went closed with her hands push, she coughed absently into her other one.  
  
The Captain of the Bloody Ruby put her hat on her desk and lay down on her bed, putting her hand over her eyes as she felt the familiar rocking motion of her ship. Instead of the blackness taking over when her hand was there, she saw Sparrow's face grinning at her.  
  
She had no real idea why she'd kissed him, no doubt, he was attractive, but he wasn't the first handsome face she'd ever met.  
  
She did not need another man she was desperately involved with. She didn't need another thick connection. That had ended badly before; she didn't have enough heart to mend if this ended like the last one.  
  
Her hand moved down her neck, over her chest, and down to her stomach. She felt the sobs start to come up her throat, catching on what felt like fishhooks attached to her heart. Scarlet let them come up and her whole body convulsed with the force of them.  
  
Guttural, verbal, and short, the painful sounds that came from her stayed with her in that room. Forever captive in the timbers of the Captain's cabin. Tomorrow, when the time came, she would be the Ruby's captain again, abstract, stern, and intelligent, but right now, she was a woman, a simple woman, drowning in the pain of her sadness.  
  
But don't fear children. In the end, even pain fades to darkness. 


	8. Parting together

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls for your evening entertainment I present two things, the first is that I do not own anything but Scarlet and her ship, second, I present this chapter of the story. Will you people please review me, I'm startin' to feel lonely. (pulls out hankie) Anyway, here it is.  
**  
**Strange Bird  
  
Chapter Eight  
**  
The sword came down with a dull thump as it severed the rope holding the two ships together. A pregnant look passed between the two captains, but not long enough to be widely noticed. Then Jack brought his right arm up in a salute to Scarlet, "May we meet again under such happy circumstances, Gooday Captain Free." She returned the salute, and then turned to give out the orders to her crew, ending their parting conversation.  
  
As Jack watched her sail away, he had a small idea. He wasn't done learning of Captain Scarlet; he thought that perhaps there were going to be quite a few "accidental" meetings to occur. Nobody told Captain Jack Sparrow when an encounter was over, Captain Jack Sparrow made encounters go on as long as he desired.  
  
Now to decide where the first one should happen. During their drunken card game the night before, he thought he'd heard her say that in a few weeks, she'd be going to Tortuga to restock on supplies, as they were running low. A few more raids, and then on to the pirate heaven, that's where he'd see her again.  
  
Not to mention, it would make his men happy, rum and women always made his men happy.

* * *

This was better much better, sailing on the open ocean towards Tortuga, the long way to give good opportunities. Despite the general rumor that women who weren't whores disliked Tortuga strongly, Scarlet found it quite pleasant. It was fairly easy to be anonymously loud there, not to mention, getting obliviously drunk there was also rather simple. She had a lot of things she wanted to be oblivious to lately. Many things she didn't want to remember.  
  
"Alberts, on deck." Her first mate appeared in front of her, "Aye, Captain?" "Make for Tortuga, but take the Eden Route." Alberts grinned at her and turned to do as she bid, "Aye Captain."  
  
The Eden Route was a route to Tortuga that she had discovered about two years ago. It cut into a route that merchant ships used to get to the Caribbean. You couldn't use it all the time, or else the Navy would get nervous and find another one. It was a little out of the way, but fruits were always guaranteed.

* * *

James walked in front of the rows of lobster colored men, watching with exasperation as Barot once again dropped his musket, "Barot, front and center."  
  
The gangly soldier in training came forward stumbling several times, "Yes Commodore?" "In battle, the only thing separating you from your demise are you wits and that weapon on your soldier, if you can keep your grip on neither, how do you plan to survive Her Majesty's Navy?" "I'm sorry sir." "Don't apologize to me, Barot, just remedy the problem." "Yes sir." "Back to your place, Barot." "Yes sir."  
  
The teenager walked back to his place in line, trying, James was pleased to see, very hard to look dignified and military. Every time he trained a group such as this, he recoiled at the thought that they were the future of the British Royal Navy.  
  
But in the end, most of them turned out to be relatively impressive soldiers. He supposed it was the fear of failure that made him recoil so. Life was not so unbearable, he was the most respected Commodore in the Caribbean, and had wiped out a goodish number of the local pirate threats.  
  
True, Jack Sparrow still refused to be caught in truly dishonorable circumstances, but all else was well. To tell the truth, if he ever did catch Sparrow, he'd almost miss the competition. Each pursuit of the seemingly inebriated pirate captain ended with surprisingly innovative forms of escape on Sparrow's part.  
  
When he captured that most worthy opponent, what else would live up to it? He turned to the trainees, "You are dismissed." They saluted and made their hasty way out into Port Royal, some to their homes, some to taverns to visit their favorite wenches, and some of course, to find food.  
  
The blue Naval tri-cornered hat laced with gold brocade was becoming uncomfortable as the Caribbean sun caused it to become sweaty on the inside. James removed it  
  
The cumbersome wig his station forced him to wear did not aid his condition. Underneath the powdered mass of stolen hair was a much less heavy head of dark brown hair. In direct contrast to the wig, it was unruly and curly.  
  
Of course, few or none of his officers knew this, the only time he wasn't in his elaborate headwear was when he slept, or perhaps during his late night swims. He loved the ocean, why else would he have gone into the Navy.  
  
In that aspect, he almost envied Jack Sparrow. All the head gear on that head was by choice, beads, braids, bones _and _bandannas.  
  
"Commodore Norrington, Sir!"  
  
James put the hat back on and turned to face his Lieutenant, "Yes Gillete?"  
  
"News from The Crowning Glory."  
  
Norrington instantly became more interested; the ship was over a week late in coming in. They'd heard no news from other ships, and he'd been becoming concerned, "Yes Gillete?"  
  
"They docked just now and sorry shape they're in sir."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sir, all of their cannons are gone, they were attacked by pirates twice, and sir, they are missing several crew members, dead."  
  
"Is Captain Brookes still living?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Could he tell you what pirate captains attacked him?"  
  
Gillete's eyebrows crinkled. This part of the story, it seemed, confused him, "Well sir, the first one assaulted him, fought his crew, took his cargo, hung his cannons over the side of the ship, and bound himself and his crew in the galley. Then, he says, while he was indisposed from the first onset, another attack from Captain Sparrow, came. Sparrow used his captivity as leverage to get the story from them and then left them tied up. Before leaving, he says, Sparrow cut his cannons into the ocean."  
  
"Did he not tell you who the first captain was?"  
  
"He would not say sir, he refused."  
  
James felt most displeased, "I can't imagine why, Brookes has always been most liberal in his accusations."  
  
"That he has sir, and was most pleased to give over Captain Sparrow's suit, but of the first encounter, he seemed rather embarrassed."  
  
James passed displeased and was angry, "Return to Brookes and tell him I demand to know the identity of his attacker, if he refuses again, tell him it will be considered insubordination and that he will be punished."  
  
"Yes sir." Gillette turned and left in the direction of the docks.  
  
James shook his head in exasperation, good lord deliver him from the pig- headed men of this world. 


End file.
